broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Zino Xenon
Zino Xenon is the vocalist for the destroyers and one of the main charcters in My little Rockstar Metal is magic. Apperance Taller than most ponies, as tall as his friend Rosie Black. With huge holy insect like wings, pupiless green eyes, sharp fangs and a forked snake like tounge he's by far the most evil looking of the group. This combined with his bad temper means ponys often misunderstand him, leaving him angry and upset (however he wont admit it and will often blame it on them being judgemental). His casual attire consists of a neck high jumper, black jeans, bands on the upper parts of his legs and punk style boots. powers and abilities As a changeling he can transform into anypony he desires at will making him a master of disguise the only thing that gives it away is that his eye colour shows through his diguise. Also because he can change his voice into any effect, he makes a great talk box. history Zino dosent know what he is, is he a bug?, is he a pony? no pony knows not Zecora, not his friends not even Twilight's books provide the answer to what species he is. Zino is an unusual orphan however he had to struggle to live a normal life between the ages of 4-10 years until he ran away because other ponys were making fun of his pupiless green eyes, his holey, insect like wings and lack of cutie mark. Over time he grew more and more agressive the more fun that was made of him until eventally he took out the full fury of his rage on one of his antagonists, beating this punk kid to the ground breaking 3 of his ribs, 2 black eyes, many brocken teeth and two very sore hoof marks on his hide where Zino had kicked him. No pony dared mess with him again for fear that they might get worse. Miss Cheerlie had him for class in her years at canerlot jr school and took great pity on him whenever he was picked on she was also the only person he could sort of call family and friends. However when Miss Cheerlie was promoted to teacher at ponyville Jr school and had to move, Zino became upset but Miss Cheerlie said that she'd always be there for him, but Zino being naieve belived that she meant at her house. At first he was thrilled, he thought he could visit her after school, but over time as he grew to realise that she wasn't coming back and that her home had been reowned he grew bitter and decided to run away to find her, at first it was for revenge however he soon realised that there wasn't any point in holding onto his petty problems and decided to move on. For the next 3 years in his life he'd be wandering the streets of equestrias citys hoping someone would understand his case. It was during this time where he would hone his skills as a singer and discover his ability to be anypony he wanted. It was during his time in the industrial wastelands of griffon city that he discoverd that he could be anypony he'd seen in his life or he could make up a pony from scratch. We all know that these are the powers a Changeling has, but he nor anypony else knows that he is as such. He saw this new found ability very useful when pulling pranks on the neighborhood Griffons but this also allowed him to steal things and blame other ponies. This kept happening until he had a dream one cold night about about the day Miss Cheerliee left canterlot, which re-kindled his anger of her and decided that he'd pay ponyville an unpleasent visit. T'was a wet autums evening when Zino had got to ponyville, his heart and soul filled with the full fury of how he felt when Cheerliee left that night. He had only one intention.... To kill Miss Cheerliee and anypony who stood in his way. His plan was to find Cheerliee's house to teach her a lesson however his plan went awry due to him not knowing where Cheerliee lived and he wound up in the middle of the everfree going towards black manor where Ruby, Lightning and Maxx had already moved in with Rosie. Zino knocked on the door of black manour and as Rosie went to open it he impatiently blasted the door open knocking Rosie back onto the hard floor of the hallway. Maxx heard the ruckus and flew in to help Rosie get up, Lightning and Ruby charged down the stairs ready for trouble only to find that Zino was apologiseing to Maxx and Rosie for bargeing in. He later asked wether he could rent a room for a while until he found something he was looking for (Miss Cheerliee to be exact) they obliged and allowed him to stay, seeing as he was paying and he'd apologised to Rosie. However his nights there were far from peaceful, the dream he had about Cheerliee was coming back to bite him every night, getting worse as the nights went by. Eventually Maxx came up to Zino and bravely (or foolishly from Lightnings perspective) asked him about why he was waking up screaming or crying loudly during the night, Maxx mentioned a teacher he had at junior school, however just the mention of teachers and school had Zino foaming at the mouth with rage, he hit the table and left the room... With Maxx still talking away. Later that day in the garden that Lightning had asked about his screams too, however he got a hoof to the guts, which prompted Lightning to put a hurtin' on Zino, holding him against the wall, one hoof holding him up the other ready to give him hell. Zino pleaded in mercy for forgiveness and fortunatly Maxx arrived just in time to save him from a violent butt kicking. Maxx took Zino back to his room where he made him explain what was wrong or he'd leave him with a really angry Lightning. Eventally Zino broke down crying, blubbering everything to Maxx about the dreams he was having and how they were getting worse every night. Maxx decided to get everypony together to fill them in on Zino's problems and how they could help him out. After Zino apologised to Lightning by letting him have a free punch (which Lightning declined) the crew set out to stop his nightmares and help him control his anger. It took a few months but they found a cure in the form of his love for singing, this proved very benifical for Zino because it took his mind off the nightmares eventually leading to his first peaceful dream in 3 years. However his anger still remains, making him very agressive and suspicious towards ponys he dosen't know or like the look of. He does have a soft spot for ponyfolk he likes such as his friends and he goes quite awkwardly shy in Applejack's company, struggling to even say hello to her. meeting Crysalis Instruments * "Dancing on glass" signature bass (based off a fender jazz) see through guitar that shows all the wires and stuff. *Microphone mounted to a stand which is a piece of chain streched out and welded together to make it stand up straight. relationships Maxx Powers- close friend, bandmate and like the little brother he never had. Applejack- a friend and also love interest. Applejack is aware that he likes her however due to his apperance she is slightly creeped out by him. She intends to help him find the right mare for him. Ruby Rocks- close friend kind of like an older sister to him. Lightning Rocks- close friend, like an older brother. Rosie Black- close friend, like a sort of girly buddy come younger sister. Twilight Sparkle- friend and guide to knowing what he is. Pinkie Pie- friend even though he finds her annoying. Rainbow dash- just somepony he knows Rarity- another pony he knows Fluttershy- friend who shares a similar fondness of animals. Queen Chrysalis- well ........ He's her long lost son, Much to his horror. Miss Cheerlie- he loathes her. more detailed description in his history. Lord Anders- altough Zino is suspitious of Anders, he generally gets on well with him sometimes affectionatly calling him boss. Heavy Matter- he knows she's Ander's soul mate, however dosen't really talk to her much. Sir Vanidas Abyss- Zino gets on well with Vandis due to a similar taste in music and food. Professor Nova Abyss- somepony whom he knows but dosent know personally. Category:Colt Category:Alicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Creature